Change His(S)tory
by chachyinspired
Summary: Imaginez une autre Bella, un autre, Edward, une prophétie et toute la saga est a réécrire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

La magnifique limousine noire de l'héritier des Massen s'arrête devant les portes du Wellington Hotel. La vitre se baisse et laisse découvrir le bel Adonis aux yeux verts, au visage parfait et à la chevelure désordonnée. Le jeune homme de 17 ans fixe cette jeune fille du même âge que lui dans quelques jours. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncé lève la tête vers lui. Une joie s'empare d'Edward lorsqu'il aperçoit Isabelle Vallenccianni s'approchait de sa voiture, perchée sur ses hauts talons noirs. Une fois face à la fenêtre ouverte, elle se baisse pour regarder Edward dans les yeux, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur son décolté.

Edward : Isabella..

Isabella : Non, juste Bella.

Edward : soit.

Bella : que me vaut un tel honneur de ta présence Edward ?

Edward : mes meilleurs amis reviennent de leur séjour en Europe et ça tournerait mal pour moi si ils apprennent que je n'ai pas cessé mes aventures nocturnes sans lendemain.

Bella : quel est le rapport entre moi et tes nuits torrides sans lendemain ?

Edward : Il faudrait que tu acceptes d'être ma petite amie.

Bella : pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Edward : tu te rappelles Newton ? tu as dit que tu me serais redevable. Et bien, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se redresse, regarde autour d'elle puis ouvre la porte de la limousine avant d'y entrer.

Edward : Merci.

Bella : tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais nous devrions mettre quelques choses au point. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient découvrir le mensonge.

Edward : oui, tu n'as pas tord. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se voit pas plus souvent ?

Bella : Parce que je déteste les soirées mondaines et que je préfère lire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1. Le canular.

Bella et Edward sont dans la limousine Massen.

Bella : Bon, depuis combien de temps on sort ensemble ?

Edward : trois mois.

Bella : non, c'est beaucoup trop, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas quitté NYC ?

Edward : Deux mois.

Bella : très bien alors, nous sommes ensemble depuis un mois et deux semaines.

Edward : pourquoi ?

Bella : tu es revenu pour la soirée de Elisabeth. Nous nous sommes recnontrés là-bas et nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher. Il nous a fallut deux semaines.

Edward : tu as beaucoup d'imagination Bella.

Bella : je sais bien, c'est pour cela que je suis le premier auteur adolescent à avoir fait une saga de best-seller.

Edward : herrrmm.. tu sais, j'ai lu ton livre. Le premier seulement.

Bella (étonnée) : ah bon ?

Edward : (sortant le livre de sous son siège) oui (ouvrant le livre) d'ailleurs, je trouve que Edward Anthony Cullen me ressemble énormément.

Bella : il a bien fallut que je m'inspire de quelques choses.

Edward : je me pose une question.

Bella : je t'écoute.

Edward : Edward finira-t-il par la transformer en vampire ?

Bella (souriant) : tu n'as qu'à lire la suite pour le savoir mon cher Edward.

Edward : dans quel tome sera-t-elle transformée ?

Bella : il n'est pas encore sorti.

Edward : bien (ouvrant une boite près de son siège) je vais finir de lire le tome 3 alors.

Bella : (choquée) non ? vraiment ?

Edward : oui Bella, j'adore tes livres, ils sont géniaux.

Bella : que de compliments Monsieur Massen, mais garde ça pour plus tard.

Edward : oui, d'ailleurs, nous allons les chercher à l'aéroport.

Bella : très bien.

Edward (mal à l'aise) : errmm … Bella ?

Bella (relevant la tête) oui ?

Edward : nous devrions commencer à nous rapprocher. Tu sais, ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ils savent que je suis très tactile. Il faudrait que nous soyons habitués à une certaine proximité.

Bella (rougissant) : bien (enlevant son manteau) il fait chaud.

Edward : excuse moi de te mettre mal à l'aise.

Bella : ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Max (le chauffeur) : Monsieur Massen, Mademoiselle Valenccianni, nous voilà arrivés à l'aéroport.

Edward : merci Max. Bella, tu m'accompagnes ? (clin d'œil)

Bella : quel genre de petite amie serais-je si je ne t'accompagnais pas ?

Edward : Une taigne.

Bella (amusée) : exactement.

Edward sort de la voiture en riant puis tend la main à Bella. Bella ferme la porte et Edward se colle amoureusement à elle. Elle se retrouve alors collée entre la voiture et Edward.

Edward : je n'avais jamais remarqué Bella, mais tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Bella : tu trouves ?

Le Don Juan de la nouvelle génération se mord la lèvre inférieure tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Bella. Elle dépose ses mains sur la nuque de Edward et ils s'embrassent avec entrain. Puis, Edward se recule brusquement.

Edward : je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû, c'était très déplacé. Excuse-moi.

Elle secoue alors la tête et lui attrape la main.

Bella : non, c'était très bien.

Il lui sourit et ils avancent main dans la main vers l'entrée de l'aéroport avec leur démarche digne de mannequin.

Edward : tu sais quoi Bella ?

Bella : Dis-moi.

Edward : je pense que nous allons devenir le « supercouple » de l'élite new-yorkaise.

Bella : tu penses ? moi j'en suis sûre.

Edward : Ah bon ?

Bella : voyons Edward, tu es le meilleur pianiste de la génération et je suis la plus jeune auteure qui fait des best-seller dans chacun des tomes de ma saga. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, nous sommes les héritiers directs de la famille Massen et la famille Valenccinni.

Edward : oui, tu as raison.

Bella : je sais.

Edward : tu deviens comme moi, Bella.

Bella (riant) : c'est faux.

Edward : bien sure que si, tu deviens narcissique.

Bella : c'est faux. Je ne suis pas narcissique. C'est un fait, je ne fais que constater ce qu'il y a écrit sur Wikipédia.

Edward rit en arrivant devant le hall où ses amis devraient arriver. Ses amis arrivent après quelques minutes d'attente. Ils sautent tous sur lui. Après quelques minutes d'embrassades à un bras pour Edward, Alice s'arrête et regarde les regarde.

Alice : ho !

Rosalie : vous …

Jasper : sortez…

Emmett : ensemble ?!

Edward : non, c'est une illusion mon cher Emmett.

Jasper : ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Edward : (caressant la main de Bella) un mois et deux semaines.

Rosalie (s'étouffant presque) : Pardon ? on compte les mois de la même manière, rassure-moi ?

Bella : oui, nous comptons les mois de la même manière Rosalie.

Emmett : le musicien et l'écrivain en herbe… quelle magnificence !

Edward : tu devrais être heureux que j'ai enfin une petite amie depuis plus d'une nuit !

Alice : qui nous dit que ce n'est une ruse pour nous faire penser que tu as changé ?

Bella : je sais que tu connais Edward depuis plus longtemps que moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une histoire de changement. C'est plutôt qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspond enfin.

Jasper : wow ! tu es vachement douée ! tu sais transporter les gens grâce à des mots !

Emmett : tu lui parles comme ça quand vous couchez ensemble ?

Edward (posant sa main sur la hanche de Bella) hmmm Bella n'est pas ce genre de fille.

Rosalie : ok… ça devient vraiment bizarre. Comment as-tu fait pour le séduire ?

Bella : je n'ai pas cherché à le séduire. Nous étions amis et le rapprochement s'est effectué tout seul.

Alice : ok. J'aime bien ta petite amie Edward. Elle parle bien, elle est gentille et puis elle s'habille super bien je trouve. On pourra aller faire du shopping ensemble un de ces jours.

Edward : tu es bien gentille Alice, mais je tiens à elle. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou à cause de ma stupide meilleure amie.

Alice : je ne suis pas stupide.

Edward : juste un peu.

Le téléphone de Bella sonne elle le sort de son sac, regarde l'écran puis renvoie l'appel. Les autres la regardent.

Bella : c'est Dean, mon agent, si je lui répond, il ne me lâchera plus.

Edward : bon aller, on devrait y aller à moins que vous vouliez rester ici, mais nous deux, on rentre.

Alice : tu serais prêt à laisser tes meilleurs amis ici tous seuls et t'en aller avec ta petite amie ?

Edward : je retire ce que j'ai dit Alice. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu peux être très clairvoyante par moment.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2. Bouleversement

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée nos 6 héritiers Newyorkais se sont réunis dans la magnifique demeure des Whitlocks.

Alice : Oh Bella ? tu t'en vas déjà ?

Bella : oui, j'ai promis à ma mère que nous dinerions tous ensemble aujourd'hui.

Alice : oh et bien. Ce n'est pas grâve.

Sans tarder, Edward se lève pour le ramener à son taxi.

Edward : dis moi ?

Bella : oui ?

Edward : le coup du dîner, c'est vrai ?

Bella : oui.

Edward : vraiment ?

Bella : Ma mère a annulé il y a plus d'une heure.

Edward : alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ?

Bella : je te laisse passer du temps avec tes amis, ça fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vus.

Edward : tu peux rester.

Bella (ignorant sa réplique) : ils nous regardent, prends moi dans tes bras.

Edward : je suis sure que c'est faux (la prenant dans ses bras) et que tu ne fais ça seulement pour avoir un câlin.

Bella : je ne mens pas. J'aime tes câlins.

Edward : ils sont bien mes câlins.

Bella : nous avons l'air ridicule.

Edward : ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que les couples étaient ridicules ?

Bella : tu rigoles ? je suis l'auteure d'un roman dans lequel une humaine portant le même prénom que moi vit un amour éternel avec un vampire.

Edward : qui porte le même prénom que moi.

Ils se regardent et sans comprendre pourquoi, ils s'embrassent.

Après quatre mois de relation, Edward et ses amis doivent rejoindre Bella après sa conférence presse. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, ces familles fortunées de l'élite newyorkaise se retrouvent persécutées par des prolétaires et se font dépouiller.

Bella : Armand, savez-vous où sont mes amis ? ils devraient être à la maison depuis des heures déjà et aucun d'eux ne répond à mes appels.

Armand : Mademoiselle, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi, mais vos amis ont été agressés par des prolétaires. Ils ont été assassinés.

Bella refuse de pleurer devant Armand, elle se tourne et rejoint sa chambre avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur le marbre rose de sa chambre.

Après quelques minutes, ses parents entrent dans sa chambre et lui annonce LA nouvelle pendant que sa nourrice lui prépare ses bagages.

Bella : qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Renée : Bella, ma chérie, tu dois partir.

Bella : Quoi ?

Alan : tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à tes amis, tu es la prochaine sur la liste.

Renée : nous t'avons trouvé une couverture.

Alan : tu pars demain à l'aube pour la péninsule Olympique dans le nord de l'Etat de Washington.

Bella : quoi ? mais, et vous ?

Renée : nous allons nous réfugiez dans le sud, en Arizona.

Bella : nous pourrons nous revoir ?

Alan : pas directement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. La personne chez qui nous t'envoyons est un ami de ta mère.

Renée : il est chef de la police, tu seras en sécurité chez lui.

Alan : personne ne viendra te chercher dans cette bourgade.

Bella : d'accord. Et les parents de mes amis ?

Renée : ils sont partis pour l'Asie.

Bella : je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Laissez-moi me reposer s'il-vous-plaît.

Bella a une nuit très agitée. Elle se réveille vers 3h00 du matin et va dans sa salle de bain. Elle pense avoir une migraine au premier abord en voyant son miroir vaguer. Elle approche alors sa main qui passe à travers le miroir. Elle finit par être aspirée. Elle se retrouve dans une pièce prise par les ténèbres. Puis des lumières s'allument et face à elle se dressent ses amis décédés il y a quelques heures.

Bella : oh mon dieu. Comment cela puisse-t-il être possible ? seigneur !

Une voix : Bella.

Bella (sursautant) : qui… qui êtes vous ?

Une voix : Bella, je peux t'offrir la possibilité de retrouver tes amis dont celui qui te tient le plus à cœur.

Bella : d'accord.

Une voix : cependant, il y a un compromis.

Bella : bien sure, ça aurait été trop beau.

Une voix : ils deviendront les cinq êtres de ton roman.

Bella : pardon ?

Une voix : ils deviendront les cinq créatures de ton imagination.

Bella : mais encore ?

Une voix : ton livre sera détruit et effacer de la mémoire de tous, tout comme ta gloire.

Bella : je peux quand même garder mes affaires et mon argent ?

Une voix : évidemment. Tu seras la seule à bénéficier des quatre tomes de ta saga pour leur expliquer comment tu connais toutes leurs histoires.

Bella : très bien.

Une voix : tu vas te retrouver dans ton avion. A toi de réécrire la vie de Bella Swan et de son vampire bien aimé.

Bella se retrouve dans un avion aux côtés d'un homme de plus 100kg qui bave sur son épaule en dormant. Elle regarde l'écran face à elle, ils allaient atterrir d'une minute à l'autre. Une nouvelle aventure commençait déjà.


	4. Chapter 3

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de cette fiction pour cette énorme attente mais j'ai été réellement prise ces derniers temps._

_je ne suis qu'une lycéenne. je suis en première et vient de passer la période TPE, Bac Blanc et tout.. donc bon, j'ai privilégié les révisions. _

_Tout ça pour dire que voici le chapitre 3 et certainement dans vraiment très peu de temps, le chapitre 4. _

* * *

Chapitre 3 La prophétie.

Il est déjà 7h du matin lorsque Bella ouvre les yeux après sa première nuit en tant qu'Isabella Swan. Elle s'habille d'un débardeur ample noir bouffé dans un jean slim brut, une chemise de bucheron à carreaux rouge, elle enfile des bottines à talon carrés caramel avant d'attraper son sac et de rejoindre le Lycée de Forks à bord de son Range Rover noir. Tous les élèves la collent dans l'espoir de devenir l'ami de la nouvelle qui s'avère être plus riche que ce qu'ils pensaient. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle décide d'aller s'asseoir avec Mike, Jessica deux guignols et leur ami qui parait assez intelligente Angela Weber. Les cinq adolescents les plus populaires du lycée entrent alors dans la cafétéria. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder. Une fois qu'ils ont rejoint leur place, elle se tourne vers eux avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Elle prend sa pomme et sa bouteille d'eau avant de se lever.

Mike : où est-ce que tu vas Bella ?

Bella : je vais me reposer dans ma voiture en attendant la reprise des cours.

Mike : je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux.

Bella : sans façon Newton.

_Elle avance vers la sortie et ne lâche pas la table des cinq populaires du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée. Elle monte sur le siège passager de sa voiture et met un peu de musique. Elle s'assoupie à peine et sent un courant d'air. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, sa voiture roule et cinq adolescents aux yeux topaze mielleux la regardent._

Rosalie : qui es-tu ?

Bella : quelle ironie… ne suis-je pas censée être celle qui pose cette question ? mais non, je sais déjà qui vous êtes.

Edward : comment est-ce que tu es au courant de notre existence ?

Bella : facile : c'est moi qui vous ai inventé.

Emmett : quoi ?!

Bella : Alice, appelle Carlisle et dit lui de rentrer chez vous, je pense que c'est un cas d'urgence.

Alice : d'accord (elle appelle Carlisle)

Rosalie : pourquoi ne pas nous raconter tout cela ici ?

Bella : colérique comme tu es Rosale, je ne préfère pas m'y aventurer.

Emmett : dis plutôt que tu as peur qu'Edward te vide de son sang.

Bella : totalement pas.

Elle regarde Edward dans les yeux. Puis elle se met à califourchon sur lui, dos au volant. Elle se colle à lui de façon à ce que sa carotide se retrouve collée à son nez.

Bella : Alice, emmène Jasper loin d'ici.

Alice : d'accord.

Jasper et Alice descendent de la voiture en route.

Bella : tu vois Edward, tu as très soif, tu meurs carrément de soif mais tu ne toucheras jamais à mon sang.

Rosalie : comment est-ce possible ?

Bella : nous nous connaissions bien avant que vous soyez des vampires.

Emmett : alors quoi ? tu es immortelle ?

Bella : bien sûr que non ! je suis née le 13 septembre 1996. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas immortelle. Et en vérité vous êtes morts il y a trois jours dans un « accident » qui est en fait un assassinat, à New-York. En voulant me rejoindre à une conférence de presse, votre limousine a été attaquée par des prolétaires en crise et ils ont mis le feu à votre voiture.

Ils descendent de la voiture parce qu'ils sont arrivés devant la demeure des Cullen.

Rosalie : attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu étais à une conférence de presse ?

Bella : nous faisions tous les six partis des héritiers de l'élite new-yorkaise. Rosalie, tu étais mannequin, toi Emmett, joueur de baseball professionnel malgré ton jeune âge. Jasper était une sorte de « Mentalist », Alice était une styliste internationalement reconnue. Edward était un musicien et compositeur doublé d'un coureur de jupons, qui sortait, depuis cinq mois et demi avec l'auteure le plus jeune détenant le plus de Best-seller au monde, alias moi : Bella Valentini.

Emmett : c'est trop bizarre.

Edward : je pense que Carlisle pourra nous donner une explication.

Bella : oui, il vous trouvera certainement une explication pour que vous puissiez comprendre.

Environ trois quarts d'heure après leur arrivée, Jasper et Alice les rejoignent.

Jasper : elle ne ment pas : elle est très sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle dit. Alors arrêtez de la persécuter moralement.

Edward : peut-être que nous ne serions pas aussi suspicieux si je pouvais lire dans ses pensées.

Bella : mais oui biensure, comment ai-je pu être aussi sotte ?

Bella sort alors un bloc note et un stylo de son sac. Elle s'assoit par terre, sous le regard ébahis des sept vampires.

Carlisle : Bella, que fais-tu ?

Bella : tout ce que j'écris se réalise tant que je n'ai pas mis fin à la prophétie. Il me suffit d'écrire une Belle qui peut être lue à livre ouvert par Edward et vous finirez par me croire.

Après une trentaine de ligne rédigées, Bella referme son stylo et arrache la feuille de son bloc note avant de le mettre dans son sac. Puis son écriture noire sur la feuille blanche se met à rayonner. Les huit personnes de la salle se retrouvent obnubilées par cette feuille.

Edward : ho !

Carlisle : que se passe-t-il ?

Edward : je peux entendre ses pensées.

Après quelques secondes, Edward avoue à ses semblables que Bella dit la vérité.

Rosalie : alors j'étais humaine jusqu'à il y a quelques jours ? il y a trois jours, je pouvais encore avoir des enfants.

Bella : je … non… tu … Rosalie, tu … tu étais stérile.

Bella baisse la tête, sort un paquet d'allumettes de son sac et se dirige vers la cheminée.

Edward : elle veut que nous lisions les livres.

Les six vampires lisent les trois livres à vitesse vampirique. Tandis qu'Edward lit dans leurs pensées, il s'avance vers Bella.

Edward : est-ce que je fini par te transformer ?

Bella : dans mon imagination, oui : après son accouchement.

Edward : pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passerai pas de la même manière ?

Bella : je suis aussi féconde qu'un vampire.

Edward : ah et bien. Elle trouvera bien un moyen de vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

Bella : non.

Edward : pourquoi ?

Bella : ce serait contraire à l'éthique d'Edward Anthony Harold Massen Cullen.

Edward : Cullen ? Ce n'est pas écrit dans le livre.

Bella : l'Edward que je connais, n'aurait jamais accepté de me transformer en vampire.

Edward : même si il trouvait cette histoire magnifiquement romantique.

Bella : oui.

Edward : tu n'es pas obligée de détruire tes livres.

Elle prend les trois livres et les jette dans la cheminée en feu. Sans plus tarder, Bella attrape son sac et se dirige ver la porte tête baissée.

Jasper : Bella, tu devrais rester, tu n'es pas en état d'aller en cours.

Bella : peu importe Jasper. L'histoire est à réécrire.

Rosalie : on peut l'écrire.

Bella : je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur l'avenir désormais.

Edward : tu as le pouvoir de choisir de partir ou de rester… avec moi.

Bella : à quoi bon ? Ton âme-sœur n'existe plus.

Edward : je ne suis pas le même Edward que dans ton imagination.

Bella : tu as les mêmes mœurs.

Edward : Bella, il y a six mois, j'étais le plus grand coureur de jupons de l'Etat de New York et tu as réussi à me faire changer. Tu n'es peut-être pas la Bella Swan qui était mon âme-sœur. Mais tu es celle qui me fait devenir un être meilleur chaque jour.

Bella le regarde, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Mais pourtant, elle décide de partir.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous vous dîtes que ça valait le coup d'attendre malgré le fait qu'il soit relativement court.

je déteste le "bla-bla" des auteures, alors je ne vais pas m'y mettre.

et encore merci pour les reviews ! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4. Regrets

Charlie : Bella, pour ce soir, j'ai invité Billy et son fils Jacob. Je t'en ai parlé plusieurs fois ce sont les indiens de la réserve Quileute. Mais tu étais jeune tu ne t'en souviens certainement pas.

Bella : je suis désolée papa, mais je pourrais pas ce soir.

Charlie : ah bon et est-ce que je peux me permettre de te demander pourquoi ?

Bella : j'ai sûrement dû oublier de t'en parler, mais je vais faire une petite virée shopping avec des copines et ensuite nous allons diner sur Port Angeles et enfin nous irons au ciné et je pense rentrer très tard. D'ailleurs, s'il est trop tard je pense dormir chez l'une d'elles.

Charlie : Bella, si il y a un garçon derrière tout ça, tu peux m'en parler, je ne t'empêcherai pas d'y aller.

Bella : aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai accepté aucun rendez-vous avec un quelconque personnage de cette ville. S'il se trouve qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs garçons ce soir, ce sera par pur hasard et ça ne viendra pas de moi.

Charlie : très bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'empêcher de sortir.

Bella : je ne pense pas non plus.

Charlie : Jacob est un chic garçon, tu devrais prendre le temps de faire connaissance avec lui.

Bella : papa ! je n'ai pas envie de m'intéresser à qui que ce soit pour le moment, que ce soit garçon ou fille. Alors, s'il te plait, juste, laisse couler. Je suis à bout là, j'ai juste besoin de me détendre.

Charlie : d'accord, c'est comme tu veux.

Bella : merci.

Bella monte dans sa chambre, elle se change pour enfiler une mini jupe noire accompagnée de collant opaques noirs et d'un sous-pull noir. Elle enfile un pull court à manche très longues et à col roulé en laine épaisse kaki. Elle se repasse un petit coup de crayon noir et donne une forme à sa coiffure avant d'attraper son sac Camel et ses bottes assorties dans son dressing.

Bella : papa, je pars maintenant, les filles m'attendent déjà à Port Angeles.

Charlie : d'accord, amuse-toi bien.

Bella : merci. Et papa, désolée de m'être énervée mais je suis vraiment à cran en ce moment.

Charlie : l'adolescence, on s'emporte pour rien, t'inquiète, je t'en veux pas. Allez va.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Bella monte dans sa voiture. Elle a troqué son 4x4 pour une citadine : une jolie Ford fiesta noire. Au moment où elle monte dans sa voiture, Billy et son fils se garent derrière et ainsi l'empêche de pouvoir partir. Elle sort alors de sa voiture.

Bella : excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir circuler s'il vous plait.

Billy (sortant de sa voiture) : tu devrais éviter de sortir Bella.

Bella : je n'ai que faire de vos conseils. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien demander à votre descendance de circuler avec son pick-up, ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

Jacob : hey Bella ! tu vas où comme ça ? je pensais qu'on allait passer la soirée ensemble pendant que les vieux boiront des bières.

Bella : navrée de te décevoir Jacob, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour ce soir. Alors si tu voudrais bien faire marche arrière avec cette chose, ça m'éviterait de me mettre en retard.

Jacob : euuh ouais d'accord.

Après quelques minutes de routes hors de Forks, Bella gare sa voiture sur le bas côté et sort de sa voiture.

Bella : c'est bon Alice, tu peux sortir de ta cachette je sais très bien qu'Edward t'as demandé de me suivre et que tu t'inquiète parce que tu ne vois plus mon avenir.

Alice : comment tu sais tout ça ?

Bella : je suis peut-être ni télépathe ni médium mais je t'ai inventé et je sais comment tu réfléchis et agis. Et je vais être ferme : tu ne m'accompagneras pas à Port Angeles, toi non plus Rose et toi encore moins Edward.

Edward : c'est dangereux pour toi de te balader seule à Port Angeles.

Bella : je le sais très bien mais mon tempérament humain l'emporte sur ma conscience. Et si Charlie apprend malencontreusement que je me suis rendue seule à Port Angeles, croyez-moi, je repars illico pour la Floride !

Edward : il faut qu'on parle.

Bella : il faut surtout que tu chasses et il fera beau toute la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas encore regardé pour la semaine d'après mais le mois de mai qui arrive semble être idéal pour les randonneurs. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai vraiment décompresser et ceci toute seule !

Bella rentre chez elle vers 2h du matin. Elle monte dans sa chambre attrape un sac de voyage et y balance quelques effets personnels. Elle laisse un mot dans la cuisine pour Charlie.

« _**Je pars à Seattle pour me reposer et réviser loin de toute l'agitation à laquelle la chaleur des prochains jours donnera sur Forks. Ne t'inquiète pour moi, je faisais souvent ça lorsque je vivais encore avec Renée, tu peux lui demander. J'ai fais quelques courses pour la semaine, et j'ai demandé à Madame Clearwather de venir faire la lessive et ton diner. Elle saura prendre soin de toi le pendant mon absence. Bisous. B.**_ »

Au petit matin, Bella se réveille dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et va dans la salle de bain sachant très bien que les sept vampires l'ont suivi jusqu'ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sort de la salle de bain simplement vêtue d'une paire leggings noire et d'un pull en laine marron.

Carlisle : permets-moi de te demander comment est-ce que tu as su que nous étions derrière ta porte.

Bella : je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien qu'Edward et Alice n'aurait pas abandonné aussi rapidement et que Jasper ainsi que Rosalie vous aurez convaincu de les accompagner. De plus, Esmé ne les aurait jamais laissé tous seuls.

Carlisle : mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

Bella : c'est instinctif. Je vous ai créé, je connais vos comportements et vos façons de penser.

Edward : tu sais que les Volturis sont à tes trousses ?

Bella : oui.

Edward : depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?

Bella : trois jours.

Alice : comment ça ? J'ai eu la première vision hier matin.

Bella : Aro avait dans l'intention de donner une visite au clan Denali. Mais le compagnon d'Irina a finalement décidé de se ranger.

Jasper : comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Bella : il y a trois jours, avant de m'endormir, j'ai eu une pensée pour les Volturis et je me demandais quelle serait leur réaction une fois qu'ils auraient appris pour moi. Et lorsque je me suis endormie c'était comme si j'avais été téléporté là-bas, je vivais les scènes au moment T alors que physiquement j'étais dans mon lit, mais mon esprit était là-bas, à Volterra.

Jasper : Carlisle est-ce que tu as une explication rationnelle à ce phénomène ?

Bella : une explication rationnelle ? Non mais Jasper tu nages en plein délires là ? Il n'y a plus aucune rationalité lorsqu'il s'agit de moi désormais. Rien chez moi n'est rationnel.

Rosalie : pourquoi t'être isolée loin de Forks ?

Bella : Marcus veut avoir une discussion profonde avec moi et je veux voir Caius rencontrer son âme-sœur ici. En étant loin de Forks, j'épargne mon père et en même temps, les Quileutes ne pourront pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Parce qu'ils commencent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! Non mais sérieusement mais pour qui il se prend ce Jacob et ce Sam, Alpha des bacs à sable ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Après tout vous sortez tous de mon imagination. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous êtes tous inoffensifs. J'ai sacrifié mon rêve pour revoir l'homme que je considérai comme celui qui était le seul à me rendre heureuse. Mais finalement, il n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'ai côtoyé. C'est un mélange de l'être mystique de mes rêves et de l'homme qui m'a rendu le plus heureuse de toute ma vie, celui qui a su me faire sourire plus que tous les commentaires de mes fans. Et maintenant quoi ? Je lui ai offert l'Eternité mais je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui parce que son âme sœur n'existe plus et par ma faute il finira par provoquer les Volturis parce qu'il ne supportera plus de vivre au sein d'une famille où chacun a trouvé l'être aimé. Vraiment, j'étais considérée comme génie de la littérature, mais quand roman et réalité ne font plus qu'un alors là, tout mon ingéniosité disparait ! C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes morts ! Si j'avais pas accepté de faire semblant d'être sa petite amie alors on ne se serait jamais apprécié et il n'aurait jamais embarqué tous ses amis dans sa limousine pour me rejoindre après mon interview. Mais non bien sûre, je suis Bella Valenccianni et j'ai voulu que ma vie soit un conte de fée mais sans la partie féérique. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien. Ni le roman ni la réalité, juste la connaissance qu'il y autre chose que la vieillesse.

Edward : tu regrettes ta relation avec moi, tu regrettes de m'avoir revu …

Bella : oui Edward, tout n'est que regrets.

* * *

**_Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce loooooooong retard, mais je voulais à tout prix reprendre mes écrits, qui n'étaient pas assez convaincants. _**

**_Ainsi Bella nous revient pleine de regrets, à bout de nerfs et limite suicidaire._**

**_Edward ne comprend définitivement plus rien et Jasper qui se fait agresser. _**

**_Vraiment, mon esprit est tordu et Stephenie Meyer doit avoir les dents qui grincent._**

**_xx CHACHYINSPIRED_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5. Désespéramment mortel

Sans aucune explication, les sept vampires se crispent.

Bella : je vous en supplie n'agissez pas en protecteurs, parce que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me protéger, seulement pour me comprendre.

Alice se tend, Jasper se tourne vers Bella pendant qu'Edward lui lance un regard suppliant.

Bella : tu peux ouvrir la porte Jasper, je vais bien.

La belle brune en profite pour enfiler une paire de chaussettes avant de s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval basse sur le côté.

Bella : évidemment Tanya, toujours présente lorsque j'ai le moins envie de la voir. Aro, je pense que vous savez tout ce qu'i savoir.

Aro : vous comprenez que je dois être sûre que vous ne parlerez de notre sombre existence à personne.

Bella : vous ne verrez rien. Par la même occasion je veux protéger mes créations, c'est ce qu'on appelle les droits d'auteur. Je ne me permettrai point de parler de droit de propriété, puisque vous avez désormais vos propres arbitres.

Caius : pouvez-vous expliquer pourquoi je me sens tout chose depuis mon arrivée ici ?

Bella : vous comprendrez bientôt. (Prenant le téléphone de l'hôtel) bonjour (…) oui pour un petit-déjeuner. (…) une bouteille de jus de pomme et une boite de céréales aux amandes et noisettes sans produit laitier s'il vous plait (…) très bien, merci.

Bella attrape son sac et balance toutes ses fiches de révisions et ses livres sur le lit. Marcus se met à rire inconsciemment.

Aro : qu'est-ce qui te prend Marcus ?

Marcus : seulement cette situation. Une frêle petite humaine seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel entourée de quatorze vampires et qui se comporte comme si il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre de nous.

Bella : vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de me faire du mal. Le fait que je sois au courant de votre existence ne peut pas être pris en compte ici puisque je suis parallèlement votre créatrice. Et vous ne pouvez m'attaquer puisque je vous intrigue et si vous me transformez, j'oublierai tous mes souvenirs. Pour ainsi dire, je n'ai absolument rien à craindre de vous.

Aro : ton assurance me déplait. De plus tu ferais un merveilleux vampire.

Bella : honnêtement, je pense que j'ai eu assez de conversions dans ma vie pour les prochains siècles. Alors laissez-moi réviser et mettez la en veilleuse, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander !

Tanya : comment est-ce qu'elle ose vous parler de la sorte et vous la laissez faire en plus ? non mais c'est le monde à l'envers.

Bella : bon écoute moi bien petite blondasse écervelée, ton petit Edward d'amour tu peux le prendre dans toutes les positions du monde, il ne t'aimera jamais. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'en ai décidé et aussi parce qu'il ne peut pas se voir une blonde en peinture. Alors tu peux continuer à prendre ton pied mais tu ne pourras jamais assez le satisfaire tout simplement parce que tu n'es rien d'autre pour lui qu'une vide-couilles ! Il serait peut-être temps de grandir dans ta caboche desséchée. Je veux bien que le temps n'ait pas la même signification d'un humain à un vampire. Mais ça fait tout de même cinquante putain d'années que tu lui cours autour ma vieille et il n'en a toujours rien à cirer de ta gueule. Et merde à la fin Jasper à quoi ça sert que tu sois empâte, tu attends quoi pour l'utiliser ton don à la con ?!

Jasper : peut-être que c'est la faute à treize vampires que tu laisses sur le cul et qui me clouent sur place malgré ce bordel de sentiments qui émanent de toi ?!

Emmett : vous devriez vous calmer tous les deux…

Jasper et Bella : toi la ferme et me dis pas de me calmer !

Prise d'une pulsion, Bella va s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Bella : prévenez quand vous seriez enfin prêts à vous casser d'ici !

_La vache ! j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi en colère ! Elle est pire que ma Rose ! – Emmett_

_Bella… Bella qui se coupe les veines ! il faut partir avant qu'elle fasse quelques choses d'idiot ! Edward ! On doit s'en aller et toi aussi. Elle n'est pas prête à nous accueillir dans sa vie ! pas encore c'est trop tôt et en plus elle est stressée par rapport à ses examens. – Alice _

_Edward, je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu te rappelles de quand nous nous connaissions. Et je sais aussi que ces souvenirs te blessent autant que moi. Mais tu dois rentrer à Forks, j'ai besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir. Aro a compris que je n'ai rien à lui dire mais Marcus a senti le lien puissant qui nous tient depuis l'autre monde. Mais tu dois t'en aller surtout Edward ne regarde pas derrière toi. Je vais revenir. Je reviens toujours. Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser je t'ai tout volé : ta joie de vivre, ta famille, ta tranquillité et même ton âme-sœur. Je comprends ta haine envers moi, mais si tu restes maintenant, je ferais quelques choses d'idiot. Et aussi insensé que cela puisse être, les autres membres de ta famille tiennent à moi. D'autant plus Rosalie car elle se rappelle que nous nous étions liées d'une forte amitié dû à notre problème de fertilité ou plutôt de non fertilité. Tu dois t'en aller avec les tiens. Mais tu ne pourras jamais partir trop loin et je vais devoir vous suivre dans vos déplacements sans être proches de vous, car il y a ce lien transparent qui nous empêche de nous séparer. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais, je me hais jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme. Tu es l'ange et je suis l'Enfer qui se mêle à ton rythme de vie monotone. J'ai toujours su qu'il me manquait un grain et tu t'amusais à me le répéter. Mince, j'ai du mal à croire que je vais dire ça, mais je t'aime. Tu sais, mais nous nous sommes perdus entre les deux dimensions, je ne sais plus discerner le vrai du faux, le passé du présent. Il y a des moments où tu ressemble tellement à celui que j'aime et puis un petit détail me rappelle que tu n'es que cet être mystique sorti de mon imagination. Je me rappelle de cette discussion que nous avions eu lorsque nous sommes tous les six partis en voyage à Cancún et que je t'ai avoué détester les deux personnages principaux de mon roman et tu t'es mis à rire. Parce que c'est vrai qu'aux yeux de tous Edward est le petit-ami rêvé, pourtant pas à mes yeux. Il était trop idiot et merde trop romantique, je déteste le romantique, c'est juste niais ! C'est vrai quoi, quand on s'aime on le sait, on n'a pas besoin de se le prouver. Et c'est pour ça que je pense que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, rien à voir avec l'amour du premier coup parce que c'est totalement con. Non on était faits pour être ensemble car tu étais le prolongement de ma personnalité et vice-versa. Et j'étais bien à tes côtés, pas besoin de sourire, j'étais moi. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je suis le croisement d'un génie de la littérature et d'une fille dingue de biologie. Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qu'on en a foutre des différentes phases de la mitose ? Que dalle ! Alors rentre à Forks et laisse moi réviser cette merde une bonne fois pour toute. – Bella_

_Elle est tellement torturée, j'aimerais tellement l'aider – Esmé_

_Tout était plus simple avant. Il n'y aurait jamais eu une dispute parce que vous vous disputiez jamais, vous vous emmerdiez réciproquement et après vous couchiez ensemble. Mais maintenant vous êtes croisés et ça va être difficile de vous retrouver. Je ne me détacherai jamais de Bella, sache-le. On ne peut pas faire autrement, les souvenirs d'antan nous rattrapent. – Rosalie_

Edward : allons-nous-en.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Carlisle : que faisons-nous ?

Edward : vous rentrez tous chez vous et moi je vais en Alaska avec Tanya.

Alice : c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ou bien je rêve ?

Edward : si seulement tu pouvais encore le faire. Mais non, je vais en Alaska avec Tanya. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine pour les exams et je retournerai à ses côtés. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

Jasper : il est décidé Alice, ça ne sert à rien de débattre, il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Et c'est peut-être la meilleure des décisions pour nous tous. Elle met trop de désordre dans nos vies, nous devons nous éloigner d'elle. Nous finirons notre scolarité à Forks et ensuite nous partirons chacun de notre côté afin de trouver une solution. Mais pour le moment on reste éloignés d'elle.

Rosalie : je ne m'éloignerai pas d'elle. Vous ne la connaissiez pas, vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de comprendre ses points de vue. Vous préfériez aller faire le tour des banquets plutôt qu'avoir une discussion posée avec elle. Vous n'avez jamais voulu la connaitre et vous refaites la même erreur. Mais cette fois-ci ce sera sans moi.

Emmett : c'est elle qui nous a arraché notre humanité chérie, tu dois nous comprendre.

Rosalie : ce n'est pas elle qui nous a enlevé nos vies mais notre fric ! Elle n'était qu'un paramètre ! je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Elle nous a permis de vivre tout ce qu'on vit aujourd'hui en s'arrachant de sa propre vie : elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Même si ça me déchire, si vous n'êtes pas capable de prendre ceci en compte alors nos chemins se sépareront.

Alice : tu vois ! Encore une fois elle nous éloigne ! Avant qu'elle arrive dans nos vies, Edward était mon meilleur ami, ma moitié et puis pouf elle est arrivée et Edward n'était plus le même. Nous partions toujours tous les deux à San Francisco une semaine avant son anniversaire mais il a préféré partir avec Bella à Lisbonne. Elle m'a tout arraché sous ses airs de petite fille sensible ! et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça. Tu m'entends Rose ? Jamais !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6. Advienne qui pourra

La semaine des examens passées, Bella se pose quelques questions quand à l'absence d'Edward.

Le dimanche matin après avoir assuré à Charlie qu'elle serait capable de s'occuper toute le journée, elle remonte dans sa chambre pour vérifier ses mails.

From : a_j

To : Bella.S

Object : Change Hi(s)Story

Bella,

Dans l'impossibilité de vous dévoilé mon identité, je me sens tout de même obligée de vous apprendre une nouvelle du moins importante.

Je suis au courant, de tout.

Vous avez bousculé le cycle de la vie éternelle, mais la roue va tourner Bella.

Vous vous obstiné à sortir de leur vie, mais votre décision a été prise.

Cette proposition a été faite afin de vous rendre un tant soit peu heureuse et voici que vous gâcher tout.

Vous êtes dans l'erreur.

Reprenez-vous, je vous ai connu plus perspicace.

Ne me faites pas regretter.

Amicalement.

Bella : vas-t-en Alice ! je ne veux voir personne.

Alice : comment est-ce que tu fais pour toujours savoir que je suis présente.

Bella : aucune idée, juste vas-t-en.

Alice : tu nous apporte que des problèmes. Par ta faute Edward est parti. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'est pas plus mal. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était assez heureux aux côtés de Tanya.

Bella : très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Alice : que tu t'en ailles ! que tu sortes de nos vies.

Bella : tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, vous n'avez qu'à vous en aller, vous.

Alice : tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, Rosalie est de ton côté et Esmé et Carlisle se sont découvert une passion dans ta protection.

Bella : et bien tu n'as qu'à t'en aller toi ! bordel de Dieu ! pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder même chez moi alors que c'est le seul endroit où je peux ne pas te croiser ! vas-t-en ! je veux pas te voir ni toi ni personne d'autre. Edward ne sera jamais heureux, tu peux le comprendre ça ? Son âme sœur n'existe plus. Ce n'est qu'une question d'années avant qu'il aille provoquer les Volturis ! je ne peux pas m'en aller. Mais je ne te laisserai pas me gâcher la vie.

Alice : et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher la notre.

Bella : advienne qui pourra.

Sur ces mots, Bella claque la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Après avoir envoyé un mail en réponse à celui qu'elle a reçu, elle décide de prendre un bain.

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'elle en sort.

From : equipeOutlook

To : Bella.S

L'envoi de votre mail n'a pas pu être effectué face à l'invalidité de l'adresse a_j

Ceci est un mail automatique, nous vous prions donc de ne pas répondre.

L'équipe Outlook.

Enervée par la tournure des évènements, Bella décide de s'habiller pour aller faire un tour à Port Angeles.

Elle est sur l'autoroute pour Port Angeles lorsqu'elle reçoit un texto.

_Bella, tu dois dévier pour Fairchild. Un vampire a rodé devant chez toi, c'est un traqueur. L'intervention d'Alice était un fake, nous savions exactement ce que tu allais dire. Edward t'attend à l'aéroport il faut faire croire à une relation cachée entre vous. S'il te plait fais ce que je te dis, tu es en danger. _

_Jasper._

_Et Charlie ?! _

_Bella._

_Il reste sur la réserve Quileute._

_Jasper_

_Papa, je ne serai pas présente cette semaine, j'ai envie de faire le tour des universités qui me propose un programme avancé. Tu devrais rester avec Sue pour ce w-e, ça te permettra d'apprendre à connaitre Leah et Seth. Ils n'auront qu'à venir à la maison lors de mon retour. Bisous, Bella._

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle range son téléphone et accélère en direction de Fairchild.

Lorsqu'elle arrive, Edward l'attend sur le parking près d'une place libre. Elle sort rapidement de la voiture.

Edward : je t'ai loué une place pour neuf jours.

Bella : si tu me disais plutôt d'où t'est venue cette soudaine envie ?

Edward (l'attrapant par la taille) : j'avais envie de te voir sans avoir les autres sur le dos.

Bella : Alice m'a fait un speech ce matin. Je pense que ça va lui faire tout drôle de ne plus me voir. Mais je m'en veux quand même un peu pour Rosalie.

Edward : ce n'est que neuf malheureux petits jours.

Edward la regarde dans les yeux et elle se colle contre son torse.

_Il est là, je le sens dans tes yeux. Il faut que je reste collée à toi pour qu'il pense que tu es totalement envouté par mon odeur pour capter sa présence. – Bella_

Bella : voyons monsieur Cullen ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir voyons.

Edward : si vous n'étiez pas aussi séduisante. De toute manière, il attendra que nous soyons à Toronto.

_Je pense qu'on devrait recevoir un oscar ! – Bella _

Bella : et je peux quand même savoir où on va ?

Edward : hmm et bien pourquoi pas Cancún ? je possède un domaine assez imposant.

Bella : et le soleil ?

Edward : j'ai dit assez imposant, ce qui signifie que je pourrais me balader avec toi comme si nous étions en extérieur.

Bella : et bien, Cancún, nous voilà.

Chapitre très court, je sais, mais je n'étais pas du tout inspiré là-dessus. D'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres idées qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec cette fiction, je pense à peut-être en débuter une nouvelle.

Je remercie mes lectrices/ lecteurs et je vous promets de prévenir ceux et celles qui le désirent dès que le prochain chapitre sera écrit. Si vous voulez être prévenu(e)s, il vous suffit de laisser une review ou bien de m'envoyer un message privé.

xoxo CHACHYINSPIRED


End file.
